


Unexpected Interlude

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed he should’ve realized from the start that he was heading to the wrong bathroom. But, there were a lot of them in this place, and there were a lot of people, and to be honest not everyone used the bathroom that might be the obvious choice for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...if I did, there would be a lot more slash.

He supposed he should’ve realized from the start that he was heading to the wrong bathroom. But, there were a lot of them in this place, and there were a lot of people, and to be honest not everyone used the bathroom that might be the obvious choice for them. The shower room was one thing, but bathrooms were another.

Naturally, it made sense to have more than one bathroom, although honestly it probably would’ve made more sense to have a bathroom for each bedroom. But, he really didn’t care. It was a bit of trouble in the middle of the night, after you’d be sleeping for a while, but this wasn’t a situation like this. This was right after a mission and everyone pretty much went to whatever bathroom they felt like.

While the shower room was always there, it was really just used for after training sessions, more like locker rooms are used. But, if it was after a mission, or for any other purpose, people just used the bathrooms they felt like using, which were also equipped with bathtubs and shower heads. Nobody wanted to be crowded after a mission, and nobody wanted to go out of their way in the middle of the night or just before bed. It made sense.

Still, he should have known before entering that it was occupied. His hearing alone should’ve alerted him to the fact that someone was already in there, that just before his hand closed around the doorknob the water that had been running in the shower had been turned off.

But, what should have happened was not what happened. And he opened the door, entering without so much as bothering to make sure that the room was empty, despite the warmth and steam that left the room as he opened the door, despite the fact that the light was obviously on already. This should have given him pause. But, it didn’t. Not in the slightest.

Though, nobody ever accused Superboy of taking obvious cues to the privacy of others. He guarded his own jealously, but it was almost like he didn’t really always -think- about the fact that others might also want privacy. Not unless it was a violation of everyone’s, including his own, at the same time.

So, when he entered the room like that and a small yelp was heard and a light thump, as if someone had fallen down. This did cause Superboy to pause, but it also caused him to look up and see a very naked Robin who had just gotten out of a shower and had been startled into slipping and falling on his behind on the tile floor of the bathroom.

He should have left, he knew. He should have left and shut the door. Verbal apology wasn’t usually his way, but at the very least he should have given Robin his privacy. But, something specific caught his attention. And, instead, he stared.

“H-hey...” Robin said, obviously caught completely off guard and not at all used to it. “Little privacy, okay?” he finished. Perhaps Superboy needed a verbal cue to get the hell out?

“But...why?” Superboy asked, still blatantly staring.

Robin felt like covering himself with his hands, but at the same time he felt that might be girlish or babyish. They were both guys, right? Why was this so embarrassing?? Truthfully, he felt more embarrassed that he hadn’t realized someone was about to walk in...He didn’t think Bats would be too impressed with his observational skills right now.

“What do you mean why? Because, I’m naked and I want to dry off and get dressed!” What kind of a stupid question was that to ask, even for Superboy??

“No, I mean...” He was quiet. How did he want to ask this question? He still wasn’t all that up on tact or anything, but that didn’t enter his mind. He just wanted to make sure that when he asked, it made sense so that he could get an immediate answer.

“...What??” Robin didn’t feel like being patient with him right now. He was feeling very violated and with that blatant stare he felt a bit used! This was NOT amusing.

“Well...why does it look like that?”

“....” Robin had to think about this. What on earth was Superboy talking about? He looked down at himself, but after a quick but thorough examination of his frontal body he still couldn’t figure out what Superboy was talking about. Everything looked normal to him! “Why does what look like what?” he finally asked.

“Your penis.” he said, figuring it was okay to use that term. It was the technical term, after all. He wasn’t that sure of slang terms. But, he had second thoughts about using that term once it was out of his mouth. Robin seemed to turn three new shades of red that he wasn’t quite sure even had names.

“M-my...S-stop looking at it!” he did cover himself up now. He was being visually molested!!

Superboy did look away, but he didn’t seem to understand why he had to. That look on his face like a puppy that had just been kicked and couldn’t figure out why it had happened. It almost made Robin feel sorry for the way he’d said that. Almost.

“Look...no, I didn’t mean it literally! Okay...you just....don’t walk in on people and stare at them like that. And you don’t just talk about another guy’s penis while he’s naked...or, really, almost ever!” Robin insisted.

Still looking away, Superboy seemed even more confused than ever. “Why not? All guys have them...its normal.”

“Because...you just don’t!” Robin said. “A-anyway...just...tell me what you meant, so I can answer you and we can pretend this never happened...” he didn’t want this to be brought up randomly in front of the other team members. Especially Kid Flash.

“It...doesn’t look anything like mine...” said the super teen.

“....Th...this conversation isn’t happening...” he said, but it was more like he was talking to himself what with that slight whine in the tone, and Superboy dutifully ignored it.

Superboy was sorry he had walked in on Robin, and he was sorry he seemed to be embarrassing him. But, this was honestly secondary to his getting the answer to his question. He was worried there might be yet another thing that was abnormal about him, that set him apart unnecessarily from everyone else.

“But...its just...the glans are...um...exposed...” he clarified.

“What?” he looked down at himself again, peeking behind his hand. The hand he now completely refused to remove from unmentionable area. But the hand which he could move enough to peek down at himself.

“The glans...yours are exposed, mine aren’t...”

“Oh...oh, you mean the head...” Robin finally understood what Superboy was going on about. “Its because I’ve been circumcised. If yours aren’t exposed, you still have your foreskin, so you aren’t circumcised.”

“...Oh...” he didn’t remember learning about circumcision. Maybe his education was more incomplete than he thought. After all, he did kind of escape unexpectedly. The G-Gnomes hadn’t had time to finish. There was only so much you could cram into a brain like that in the amount of time they’d had. But, what was it? Obviously, it was the removal of the foreskin, which Superboy thought must be very painful.

“Why would you remove it? It serves a function...” he said.

“Well...it depends. Some people do it for religious reasons. Other times its medical reasons. Some people think its cleaner and easier to care for if its circumcised.” Robin wished Superboy would just go away!!

“But...its not a problem for me to take care of...and I haven’t had any medical problems at all...” Sueprboy said.

“I didn’t say they were right, I just said that’s why some people do it. Anyway, most guys who are circumcised had it done when they were babies.” Robin’s impatience was showing, he was gaining his attitude back.

“Oh...well...does it make me weird...that I have my foreskin?”

“....” Robin sighed. “No, it doesn’t make you weird. Its just different. Like you and me have black hair, but KF has red hair. Its not weird that we have black hair, and it isn’t weird that he has red hair. Its just different.”

“Oh...” Superboy said, thinking about this.

“Anyway, now that I’ve--”

“Is Superman circumcised?” Superboy interrupted.

“I-I have no idea!! And, I don’t want to know! Why would I?? Look, I’ve answered your question, so get out so I can get dressed! And from now on knock on doors before you enter rooms!” Robin yelled, wishing there was something closer to him that he could throw at Superboy to motivate the other teen’s feet into moving.

Superboy didn’t say anything else, but he did frown as he left and shut the door. He didn’t realize you were supposed to knock on every door. Nobody else did...but aside from that, he was more worried about whether he was different in this way from Superman, too. He already had so many differences, despite the fact that he was supposed to be a clone of Superman’s. He was supposed to be exactly like him, wasn’t he? So, why all these differences?? Maybe, that’s why Superman disliked him so much. He knew, could somehow sense, all of the differences in himself from Superboy and just simply didn’t accept him.

He decided to go to the living room and think about this. He knocked on the doorway before going in, though.

Kid Flash blinked at him. “Uh...dude...what’s with the knocking?”

“Robin says I’m supposed to knock on all the doors before I enter a room.” Superboy answered.

“...Robin’s just messing with you, I guess.” Kid Flash couldn’t figure a reason for such a weird rule. “You only knock on doors like bathrooms or bedrooms before going in.”

“Oh...” Superboy said, going to sit down on the couch and stare at the floor.

“...So...” Kid Flash was always a little bit unnerved by moments like this. It was weird that Superboy would stare at the floor or a blank or snowy television screen like it was showing him an awesomely complex movie.

“Why does Robin wear his sunglasses in the shower?” Superboy asked, looking up at Kid Flash.

“WHAT?!” Kid Flash yelled, causing M’gann in the other room to drop a few eggs from their mid-air suspension.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to do this with Superman instead of Robin, but I don’t know that he would have been able to be circumcised, seeing as I’m not sure how they would’ve found something sharp and strong enough to cut his skin...


End file.
